Ternyata aku di cintai
by yiyituwi
Summary: slama ini ia merasa tak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang mencintainya, tapi kini ia merasakan cinta itu dari seseorang. 'SNAPE DAY' ini adalah kado pertamaku untuk sang agen ganda.


Hanya JK Rowling lah yang memiliki hak cipta atas mereka

**TERNYATA AKU DICINTAI**

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang tau bahwa setelah meninggal di gigit nagini, ternyata arwah profesor snape tidaklah terbang menuju nirwana tapi masih berada di bumi, lebih tepatnya berada di Shrieking Shack .<p>

Bahkan ketika jasadnya di angkut dari Shrieking Shack tidak ada satu orang pun yang bertemu dengan arwahnya di sana.

Namun para warga Hogsmeade slalu merasa bahwa Shrieking Shack lebih terlihat suram dari sebelumnya.

Banyak isu yang beredar mengatakan bahwa apabila kita menatap kawasan itu lebih dari 1 menit maka kesialan akan menyertai kita selama 1 minggu berturut-turut.

Beberapa orang berusaha untuk tidak mendekati kawasan rumah beratap tinggi itu, di karenakan mereka percaya bahwa apabila mereka mendekati bahkan sampai memasuki kawasan tersebut maka apa yang di cita-citakan serta di impikan tidak akan tercapai.

Dan isu-isu itu pun sampai pada telinga Prof Minerva McGonagall, sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts serta seisi hogwarts.

Beberapa anak takut mendekati kawasan tersebut dalam kunjung ke hogsmeade mereka.

Hingga berbulan-bulan isu-isu itu belum juga reda, bahkan tambah parah.

Kini sang mantan profesor transfigurasi itu datang mengunjungi Shrieking Shack.

Ia gerah dengan semua isu itu dan ia yakin bahwa ada sesuatu disana.

Matanya seolah-olah mencari, meneliti setiap sudut hingga akhirnya terdengar

"Severus, dimana kau?"

"aku tau kau masih berada di sini severus."

Berkali-kali kata-kata itu ia ucapkan. Hingga akhirnya tampak sesosok putih kelabu berjubah panjang dan berambut sedikit gondong di sudut ruangan.

"Oh, severus. benarkah itu kau ?"

"ya, minerva. Ini aku." jawab sosok transparan itu.

"Oh severus, mengapa kau masih berada di sini ?"

"Aku tidak tau minerva mengapa aku masih berada di bumi ini. "

Lama mereka saling terdiam satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke hogwarts bersamaku. aku yakin murid-muridmu pasti akan senang melihatmu kembali."

"Mana mungkin mereka senang dan mau menerima penghianat sepertiku, Minerva."

"Namamu tlah di bersihkan olehnya."

"Olehnya? oleh siapa ?"

"oleh anak yang selama bertahun-tahun ini slalu kau lindungi. Ayo ikut denganku, dia pasti merindukanmu."

Akhirnya Severus Snape kembali ke kastil Hogwarts untuk mengajar pelajaran yang selama ini slalu ia impikan & ia inginkan. Karena kelas ramuan masih di ajar oleh Profesor Horace Slughorn

**Juli 1999 **

**Harry Potter POV**

'Ah hari ini harus di mulai dengan _Defence Against the Dark Arts_. sungguh hari yang berat.' batinnya ketika melihat daftar pelajaran yang baru di bagikan pagi ini.

Ya, tahun ajaran baru tlah dimulai, ia beserta beberapa anak-anak tahun ketujuh kembali mengulang sekolah mereka tahun ini.

'hei...' Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu, sesuatu yang ganjil di jadwalnya

"siapa guru _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ kita kali ini ?" tanyanya pada beberapa anak Gryffindor yang berada di dekatnya

"entahlah, tumben-tumbennya tak tertulis namanya di jadwal ini." jawab Ron di sertai beberapa anak yang juga mengambil _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ tahun ini.

Setelah sarapan dengan penuh rasa penasaran Harry beserta beberapa murid kelas 7 itu berjalan menuju kelas _Defence Against the Dark Arts_.

Mereka duduk menanti hingga sesosok putih kelabu terbang menuju depan kelas.

Harry mengamati sesosok itu tanpa sadar ia berjalan mendekati sesosok itu.

"Profesor, benerkah ini anda? Benarkah ini anda Profesor Snape? aku tidak bermimpikan melihatmu kembali mengajar?" tanyanya berkali-kali.

"Ya Mr. Potter ini aku. Dan ku harap kau segera..." tiba-tiba kata-kata yang ingin di ucapkan Snape terhenti karena gerakan Harry yang berkali-kali berusaha memeluk Snape.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Mr. Potter?" tanya Snape masih dengan -nada bicaranya yang dulu- dingin.

"aku terlalu senang melihatmu kembali profesor, aku sangat ingin memelukmu. Tapi aku tak mampu." ' ujar Harry sedih.

Ia senang bisa kembali bertemu dengan dewa penyelamatnya selama ini, tapi ia juga bersedih karena sang dewa penyelamatnya memang tlah kembali tapi tidak sebagai manusia normal dan itu menunjukkan bahwa Profesornya itu memang benar-benar tlah mati.

**Severus Snape POV**

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tiba-tiba hatinya menghangat. Selama ini ia slalu percaya bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang mencintainya, tidak orangtuanya tidak pula Lily Evans. Namun kini ketika tubuhnya tlah membusuk di dalam tanah untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan seperti apa rasanya dicintai.

* * *

><p>Maaf apabila cerita jelek, aneh &amp; kurang menyenangkan, maklum masih dalam tahap belajar. Reviews Please, biar bisa buat perbaikan di Fanfic berikutnya...<br>thanks before teman-teman.


End file.
